Behind Closed Blinds
by ELB1
Summary: What happened once Bernie managed to close the blind at the end the 'The Kill List' and before Jason managed to find the key.


_**This is my first attempt at fanfiction and it's the first piece I've published here. Any comments gratefully received.**_

Bernie struggled to close the blind while simultaneously endeavouring to ensure that her lips never left Serena's skin. Now that she was back, she never wanted to be far away from this woman again. The last three months of no contact, with nothing to console her but her dreams, had been torture. She'd sworn to herself that if she was lucky enough and Serena let her back into her life, then she would worship her for as long as she was allowed. That worshipping had begun the moment Serena had leaned in to kiss her and mumbled "ignore him" against Bernie's lips. Ignoring Jason was not something Serena would do lightly, and it spoke volumes about how the other woman was feeling; how much she wanted to give Bernie something to stay for: Her. That was all Bernie wanted or needed; for Serena to want her and need her.

After fumbling for a few seconds, she closed the blind nearest to them. Remembering there was another window behind her desk, she reluctantly tore her lips from Serena's neck and moved to close it, using the short break from Serena's arms and lips to catch her breath. Turning away from the closed blind, Bernie felt her knees weaken as she looked at the woman who had filled every waking moment, and haunted every dream she'd had for months. Serena's brown eyes were impossibly darker than normal, and the warm lips Bernie had been worshiping moments ago, were red and swollen and parted; waiting for her. Bernie watched Serena slowly moisten her lips as she watched Bernie watching her. Bernie had to swallow the moan that involuntarily tried to escape from her depths where she had buried her need for the other woman. There was something about Serena Campbell that Bernie found irresistible. Every fiber for her being was longing for the woman still perched on the edge of the table, waiting for her.

"Jesus Serena, you're so beautiful." Bernie covered the short space in double quick time. She grabbed Serena's hand, pulling her from the table and into her arms, claiming the now moist lips. The answering moan from Serena, as their tongues met, and teeth clashed was almost Bernie's undoing. Turning them around she shuffled forward, stopping only when Serena's back was hard against the wall, and the entire length of Bernie's body was pressed firmly against the woman in front of her. Their thighs intertwined and her fingers buried deep in Serena's hair.

"God Bernie, it's about fucking time. Don't stop." Serena breathed heavily into Bernie's ear, her hands grabbing Bernie's shoulders, her hot breath doing things to Bernie's body that Bernie had never experienced. The effect Serena had on her, had had on her since the moment she'd first heard the woman yelling down the phone when her car had broken down, was unlike any effect any man or woman had had on her before. Just one look from Serena, let alone one of the many touches that she'd received, on the ward, in the Peace Garden, in Albie's sent her heart racing. Everything about this woman set every nerve ending Bernie had on fire and she never wanted the fire to go out.

Bernie pulled back a little, and smiled as she watched Serena: eyes shut, lips parted, inching towards the lips that Bernie had withdrawn, wanting more. It was as if Bernie's lips were a magnet and Serena's were made of a precious metal - the undeniable force as real and potent as their long ago acknowledged sexual chemistry. Realising that the warm lips had retreated, Serena's eyes gently opened and the pools of brown that were revealed were laced with a hunger that made Bernie feel as if her stomach had dropped through the floor. Bernie still couldn't believe Serena wanted her, that she was directing that wanton look towards her. As Bernie continued to watch the woman she'd missed so much, she saw the look of hunger develop into one of gentle adoration. It was a look that Bernie noticed Serena saved only for her.

"I've missed you so much darling," Serena whispered, gently caressing Bernie's cheek with her free hand. Bernie leaned into the palm of Serena's hand and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and the closeness.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Bernie turned her head and kissed Serena's palm. "I was so alone and empty without you." Bernie closed her eyes, afraid that her declaration might be too much for Serena to hear so soon after her return. "I never want to feel that again." Bernie knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Serena, but she didn't know if she'd forfeited that chance when she ran to Kiev. Did Serena still want her?

"Bernie, open your eyes and look at me." Bernie reluctantly obeyed, tentatively meeting Serena's gaze. The tenderness and love that she saw there almost broke her heart with its beauty. "I need you to hear this, not as the backhanded declaration I gave before you left, but truthful and clear. I love you Berenice Griselda Wolfe. I love you more than I have loved anyone in my life. I'm terrified that you'll run from me again, but I need to be honest with you." Serena chuckled a little, "and to be honest with you, I couldn't stop myself from telling you I love you even if I wanted to. I can't help myself. The only person I've been able to tell since you've been gone, in Raf." Bernie was surprised that Serena had been so open with one of the closest members of their team. "But I much prefer telling you. I love you Bernie - and if you'll let me, I'll always be by your side and you'll never be alone again."

Bernie grinned, tilting her face to look through her blonde fringe. "I'm not going to run from you ever again Serena. I'm here to stay. I love you and I will always love you. I did a lot of thinking while I was away, and from the moment I ran out that door three months ago, all I've wanted to do was to run back through it and into your arms. Leaving was the most stupid, destructive and self-centred thing I've ever done - and I've cocked up a lot in my life." Bernie took Serena's hands in hers needing the contact before continuing. "But I'm home now. I know that as long as I'm with you, I'm home." Bernie loved seeing the smile that spread across Serena's beautiful mouth at her words. She felt so relieved and empowered that Serena was happy with what she was hearing. "We're a family Serena: you, me and Jason, we're a unit, and I hope that over time it'll expand to include Eleanor, Cameron and Charlotte. This is where I stop running. This," Bernie waved her hand between the two of them, "this is my destination." Bernie kissed Serena gently and rested her forehead against the brunette's.

Serena exhaled. She hadn't realised she'd been holding it throughout Bernie's declaration. "My, Major, I was right; you do know how to turn a girl's head." Bernie grinned at her. "Just promise me one thing Bernie, keep talking to me. As long as we're talking, I know that we can survive anything. No more radio silence, okay?"

"I promise" Bernie said.

"Good, because you have the sexiest voice I've ever heard and it has the most delicious effect on me." Serena winked and Bernie could feel the heat in her cheeks intensifying. "I love that I can make my 'big macho army medic' blush. God you're adorable." Serena said, gently kissing Bernie. "But as much as I love hearing your voice, I'd like your lips to get back to doing what they were doing before."

"You'll never have to ask me twice." Bernie smiled and kissed Serena again, gently stroking Serena's bottom lip with her tongue, then replacing it with the tip of her thumb as she kissed her way along Serena's jaw to her ear. "Is this a new blouse?" Bernie's husky voice had the exact effect she'd hoped as she felt Serena tremble beneath her hand.

"Y-Yes." Serena managed to stutter out as she titled her head back against the wall allowing Bernie access to the full length of her neck. "Oh god, your lips are almost as talented as your hands." Bernie chuckled against the side of Serena's neck as the double meaning of Serena's comment hit her just before Serena's hand swatted her arm. "I meant in surgery, how good your hands are in surgery." Bernie enjoyed watching Serena blush, after Serena had taken such delight in her own embarrassment earlier. Bernie knew that Serena wasn't usually bashful when it came to sex, and she loved that she could make Serena feel that way.

"Did you buy the blouse for me?" Bernie asked, working her way back up Serena's neck with soft kisses interspersed with gentle nips with her teeth.

"Y-Yesss" Serena hissed as Bernie raked her teeth over what appeared to be a particularly sensitive spot on Serena's neck. Bernie slid her hand from where it was resting on Serena's hip, up her side until it rested just below her breast.

"It's wonderfully soft and silky." Bernie said itching to move her hand to scoop up one of Serena's tantalising breasts. Bernie knew it would be warm, and soft and that her nipple would be hard against her palm and she had to employ all her considerable will power to stop herself from cupping it. It became even more difficult not to do so when she felt Serena's chest and hips move towards her, seeking the closer contact Bernie was trying to resist.

"Christ Bernie." Serena almost pleaded. "Touch me, please." Serena, grabbed Bernie's hand and moved it to her breast. The moan that escaped both their mouths as Bernie's hand closed over Serena's breast was music to Bernie's ears. This woman was magnificent and she was hers. She squeezed the warm mound, tweaking Serena's nipple intermittently while once again devouring of Serena's lips. Serena grabbed Bernie's hand again, and for a moment Bernie feared Serena had changed her mind. But the fear was replaced with fire shooting through her body when Serena guided their joined hands further down her body. The longing and heat that Bernie saw in Serena's eyes stole her breath away. Serena's eyes flickered closed again as Bernie felt Serena's body twitch at her touch as their hands reached their destination between Serena's legs. Bernie could feel the heat and wetness through Serena's trousers matching her own. Knowing that they were both as excited as each other turned her on even more. Knowing that she had this effect on Serena was the biggest aphrodisiac there was.

"God Serena, you're amazing. I need…I need to touch you, I need to feel you wrapped around me." Bernie screwed here eyes shut, trying to control the sensations that were coursing through her at the visions her imagination and want were providing her with. "I need to taste you. I need to taste you now."

Bernie's demand was met as Serena popped the top button of her trousers and grabbed Bernie's hand thrusting it into her trousers. Groaning, Bernie manoeuvred inside Serena's underwear and found her wet, wanting and waiting. Bernie stroked her fingers agonisingly slowly, moving backwards and forwards through the warm, wet valley, stopping only briefly to tease her clit, feeling it grow more swollen, before withdrawing her hand. She looked at the woman she loved, making sure that she was watching and then deliberately placed two coated fingers into her mouth, savouring her first taste of Serena, before slowly withdrawing them, making sure to hold Serena's gaze the entire time. "You taste absolutely amazing." Bernie said simply, aware of the trace of awe in her voice.

Serena reached out taking Bernie's face in her hands and kissed her as if her life depended on it. The taste of Bernie, mixed with her own taste, was the most erotic experience she'd ever had. "I want you so much right now Bernie, but we can't. Not here. Jason will find the key any moment and I think he's seen quite enough for one day."

Bernie smiled at Serena, and licked her lips, teasing the other woman.

"Not helping." Serena groaned and Bernie was pleased to see she was as aroused as Bernie was. "For that little display, you're going to change out of those scrubs - although I do think you are rather sexy in them, and then you're going to come home with Jason and me for fish and chips night. You are then going to sit through any quiz show of Jason's choosing, while I sit inappropriately close to you on the sofa as we share a nice bottle of shiraz. We're then going to excuse ourselves and go upstairs to our bedroom where you're going to finish what you've started Ms Wolfe. Am I clear?"

"God you're sexy when you're bossy. You'd have every new recruit lusting after you within minutes." Bernie said.

"And what about the Majors, Major?"

"You had me the moment I met you Serena." Bernie admitted softly. "And you had me again as soon as I heard you say my name this morning."

Serena looked at the door, just as Bernie heard Jason talking to Fletch outside the office. "I've found it Fletch, I'm going to open it now and let Auntie Serena and Bernie out." Serena and Bernie laughed when they heard Fletch run over to the door. "You'd better knock first Jason, they may be busy at the moment and not want to be disturbed." Bernie sent up a silent thanks to Fletch, promising herself that she would be buying next time they went to Albie's. Serena was just finishing fastening her trousers as Jason knocked and then opened the office door, beaming at both Serena and Bernie. "I found the key Auntie Serena. Can we go home for fish and chips now?" Serena smiled at her nephew and then looked to Bernie. "Are you ready to go home?" Bernie looked at Serena and Jason, knowing they were her future, and she couldn't wait for the future to begin.

"I'm ready." She said, standing up tall and hoping Serena would hear the absolute truth of her statement.

Serena smiled the smile Bernie knew she saved just for her. "Good, we'll be downstairs waiting for you." Serena followed Jason out of the office, but before she crossed the threshold, Bernie called her back. "Serena?" She paused, nerves making her voice a little quieter than she had expected, worried in case she had picked up the wrong end of the stick. "You said 'our bedroom'."

Serena walked back into the office and took Bernie's hands in hers. "Yes darling, 'our bedroom'. As you said, you're home, and home is with me and Jason. Together."

This woman never failed to amaze Bernie. She kissed her gently, a kiss she hoped would instill the promise of love and forever in Serena. "I love you Serena - let's go." Bernie grabbed her coat as Serena picked up the bottle of wine Bernie had brought her. They walked through their office door, holding hands. They were so busy grinning at each other that they missed the smiles of their Holby Family, who happily watched them leave for home.


End file.
